Through my Eyes
by Tsubaki the Dark Priestess
Summary: AU Kaoru is trying to find her brother in an Alternate U.S.rn (Im Baaack)
1. Default ChapterAn Intruder

Hello peoples! I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters in it. I am just a fan… Now on with the story.

_**THROUGH MY EYES **_

Chapter One- An intruder

I heard a loud crash, the sound of cans toppling over, a strange far away sound.

I opened my eyes. _Cans…Is it Sano, or a dream…?_

"Hey, Sano! What the heck are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

The noise stopped. Oh crap, it's _wasn't _Sano.

I listened for a second, hoping I didn't hear footsteps coming up the stairs, to head to my room. But I didn't hear anything for a while, then the noises began again. After a while, I scrambled out of my blankets, grabbing my shinai- a thing I had made for Halloween to go with my samurai outfit two years ago- and pushed the dresser I had backed against my door. When the Blackout had happened a year ago, I had put my dresser against my door every night. There had been killings and looting all over New Tokyo and I had been somewhat paranoid. But now I did it just out of habit.

I opened the door of my room cautiously, and looked outside into the hall. Had the urge to call Sano's name again, just to be sure he wasn't playing a prank on me, but that would've been stupid. At least I had learned from thriller/horror movies.

_You picked the wrong house, buster_, I thought, creeping downstairs, my bare feet making no noise on the thick green carpet. I headed to the noises; they were coming from the kitchen.

My heart hammered against my ribs, my palms were sweaty and my mouth was dry. I had the feeling of being watched. I _wasn't _about to run.

I stood outside the kitchen's swinging door, my back against the wall. As soon as that looter would come outside, I'd bash their brains in.

The door swung open at the same time that I whirled my shinai through the air.

**WHAM!**

For a second, I though I had killed the guy, until I noticed his hair was the color of blood. He gave a slight cry of surprise. Cans toppled everywhere, and he fell on the floor.

"Oro!" he moaned " my head…"

"Who are you?! What are you doing in my house?!" I screamed. I noticed he had a sword hanging by his side…

_He can cut through my shinai!_ , I thought. _I have to be very careful…_

"I didn't know anyone lived here," he said apologetically.

"Well now you do. Get out!," I yelled.

"Don't you want your cans back? I assumed everyone here was…"

The unsaid word hung over us.

"I don't want them back. Go! Now!"

"You are very kind…"

"I said leave, so leave!" I said, my shinai hadn't gone down. I chased him out the front door.

" I can't thank you enough…" he squeaked as I pushed him out and I closed the front door behind him. Atleast I he hadn't tried to fight me with his sword…

_How do you like it peoples? I'll post more chapters up after Christmas Break. Sorry if it takes too long. I hope you peoples enjoyed it! (_aliens beam her up).


	2. The Redhaired Kenshin

Hi again peoples ! (waves) Thank you for your reviews! I know the 1st chapter must have been confusing, so I'll try to clarify. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I'm just a fan.

**Through my Eyes** Chapter Two : The red-haired Kenshin 

I hadn't been planning to take all that food with me . I had wanted to travel light anyway. I got dressed in more…erm… hardwearing clothes. I put on a white, baggy, shirt and some dark blue jeans. And I took my shinai of course. New Kyoto wasn't nearby New Tokyo, and I wanted to get a move on already.

I hadn't seen my family since the Blackout, when all the electricity in the country went out. It was mass panic everywhere. No lights, no communication-think about it, if a plane didn't know where to land, what would they do? And at night… let's just say that it was very creepy. At about the exact time a strange disease started killing people… I heard it was some weird type of flu…it's rumored the government was behind it, but I'm not quite sure.

It was December when the Blackout happened, and I had been talking on the phone with my parents when the lights went out and the phone went dead. A year passed and I didn't hear from them. I would've gone to look for them if my cousin Sano hadn't gone crazy and completely lose himself when not only his parents died, but when his best friend in his gang died too. I helped him cope with that and I even babysitted his little sisters- Ayame and Suzume. He held me back, telling me that my parents would head home on their own. Well, something was wrong and they weren't back. I don't care if Sano thinks that they're at Grandpa Genzai's, I still have a bad feeling… anyway that's where Gohei Hiruma lives. And he's not exactly thrilled dad refused to teach him the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu…

To get to Sano's neighborhood, I have to cross a bridge near the old business complex. It's a creepy place, with its windows all boarded up and it's paint fading into a yellow colored white. It's in the Juppongatana's section of town and that's the other reason I get freaked out. Shishio isn't exactly on friendly terms with Sano. In fact, the Juppongatana and the Sekihotide _really _hate each other. But I didn't live with Sano because my parents might have come back.

Anyway, I practically ran through the business complex and managed to make it to the bridge. I still had this creepy someone's-watching-me feeling, so I knew I had to keep going.

I was half-ways to the other side of the bridge when I heard a loud splash and someone yelling.

I paused.

"Help! Ack! I can't swim!" screamed someone.

"Hold on!" I yelled, and ran to the screaming.

It was the red-haired guy that had broken into my house today! He was in the water, his face barely managing to avoid it. He was in the-

Shallow end. He was drowning in the shallow end.

"You try standing up?" I asked, feeling embarrassed for him.

He paused for a second and did, his baggy white jeans and his bright red shirt soaked. His large lavender eyes went wide with surprise.

"Oro."

I sighed with relief and annoyance.

"What were you doing, following me?" I asked, since I had the suspicion that he _had _been.

"No. Erm… Thank you. I am in your debt again…uh…"

"Kaoru" I said, "My name is Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya." His eyes seemed to go even wider.

"My name is Kenshin, Kaoru. Pleased to meet you." He said politely.

_What are we, in the park or something?_, I thought.

"Kaoru, are you related to Mr. and Mrs. Akira Kamiya" he said, his eyes full of concern.

My heart froze. Those were my parent's names.

"What happened to them? What happened to them and my brother? Please tell me!" I cried.

_Hello again peoples! I hope you enjoyed it so far! Once again thank you to my reviewers. I won't update until January, sorry. Have a good holiday! By the way, I'll try to finish this story, since I kinda like it. Bye!_


	3. To Sano's Place

HI !!!! Thank you to all my reviewers! Sorry it took so long. I bet you all thought I decided to give the story up huh? Oh well. On with the story!

Through my eyes 

Chapter 3: To Sano's Place

He was quiet for a second, as though wondering what to say.

"Well say something you idiot!" I screamed, shaking him.

"I don't know about your brother. But your parents-they are…"

I stopped yelling at him and I couldn't believe it. It _couldn't _believe it. I stared at him in pure shock.

"Hey," he said after a while " Are you okay?"

I didn't say anything. I turned away from him, looking out into the water.

Five minutes passed I guess, but I didn't move. I felt sad and angry and depressed and so many other emotions but I can't describe them all. It felt strange.

"Are you okay?" I heard Kenshin ask.

I looked out at the water, the deep water rushing beneath us. I had forgotten he had been there.

I remembered when my parents had taken me on a boat ride once. Me and my brother Yahiko had gotten into a fight and I pushed him out of the boat. He dragged me in as our parents laughed at us. We had so much fun that day.

"Kaoru? Please…say something you're worrying me," Kenshin said to me, but I couldn't hear him very good.

I remembered before my parents had decided to go on that trip. I hadn't wanted to go. They had, just to visit they said. Why had I decided not to go last year? This is all my fault. Maybe if I had decided to go what would've happened?

The ground and everything seemed to become blurry, and I felt hot tears run down my face, but I didn't notice it. Not much really. The whole while seemed timeless, it felt like I had been there forever and would always be there until the world would end.

"Kaoru?"

I turned to him, and I couldn't cry silently anymore. I tried to close my eyes to stop, and I felt Kenshin, someone who I had never met before this day, hug me. I think he understood. He seemed to.

I somehow managed to get a hold of myself after a while. My mind was numb. It was the weirdest feeling. Like I knew what was going on but I still didn't want to believe it.

_I need to go and tell Sanoske,_ I thought.

"Come on," I said, "I have to tell my cousin."

"Okay", he replied. He still looked at me like he was worried I was going to start to cry again.

" So-Uh-You don't know where my brother is ?" I asked, trying to clear my mind.

"I have never met him".

"But, wait a second! He had gone with my parents !" I exclaimed.

" I met your parents just before they died. So I didn't know much about them. They wanted me to give you this" he pulled out a damp envelope "but it's wet now, so we will have to wait for it to dry, or the paper will rip".

"Thank you Kenshin," I said and took the envelope from his hand. I wondered where my brother was. Was he all right? No, he couldn't be, not if he went missing. _Especially not_ if Gohei Hiruma lived in New Kyoto where Yahiko was last seen.

_I have to hurry and try to find him, _I thought. Aloud I said, "You want to come with me or something? I'm heading to a friend's house."

He looked surprised.

"Okay," he said, and followed me across the bridge.

We made it to Sano's neighborhood, and went to the apartment complex where he lived.

The whole apartment complex is surrounded by a chained fence, a very tall one, one that is very difficult to climb. The only way to get in (and not climb in) was to go to the front. The Sekihotai have guards here, so none of the Juppongatana will try to think about coming that way. They also have some of their members surrounding the chained fence.

"Come on," I said to Kenshin, and took him to the front.

"Who are you? Go away!" shouted a menacing voice to us. It sounded familiar.

"Katsu, you idiot, it's me," I said. Katsu can be such a dork sometimes. He hangs around Sano too much, I think.

"Oh", he said and let me and Kenshin in "I didn't recognize you there for a second."

"Whatever. Is Sano in?"

"Nah, he left someplace," he glanced at Kenshin in surprise and grinned at him. Kenshin smiled back.

"Oh, Katsu, this is Kenshin I just met him today," I said. Katsu looked at Kenshin curiously, especially at his face.

What was he staring at?

I noticed a cross looking scar on his left cheek. Now why hadn't I noticed that before? I guess I was just captivated by his eyes. They were really remarkable.

"Uh, just tell Sano I stopped by," I said, and pulled Kenshin by his arm out the door.

_Hey peoples! It might take awhile before I update, but I'll try (strikes a dramatic pose) Okay, see you later!_


End file.
